Valentine's Day
by Canonisation
Summary: Valentine's Day isn't exactly Penny's favourite day of the year...


**Valentine's Day**

Title: Valentine's Day

Author: Canonisation

Pairing: Frieda And Penny

Rating: 15

Set after episode 13/17, 'Anger Management'. Contains spoilers for that episode. I also started writing this before 13x18, 'Blue Valentine', so it does contradict some aspects of that episode!

Synopsis: Valentine's Day isn't exactly Penny's favourite day of the year...

* * *

1

* * *

It would be fair to say that Penny Valentine did not consider Valentine's Day one of her favourite days of the year. In fact, if she had to be honest, it was possibly her LEAST favourite day of the year. It wasn't the holiday itself that she minded so much, although the fact that she never received anything didn't really help. It was more the reaction of the people around her that irritated her so much. Once they learnt that her name WAS Valentine, they usually took it upon themselves to make a 'hilarious' joke revolving around it. Such as: "I think today's really going to be your day - after all, it is Valentine's Day!" or "Since today's Valentine's Day, does that mean I have to do what you say?" or other attempts, all equally witless.

Usually, Penny liked to be off on the 14th, but sadly this year it had fallen on a day that she was working. She had briefly considered taking a sick day, but her annoying sense of duty found her walking into the hospital that morning, gritting her teeth against the jokes she knew were going to follow.

On her way in, she heard a familiar voice cry out her name, and she turned to see her brother, Oliver, walk up beside her. "Morning!" he said in an irritatingly chirpy voice. "Get anything nice today yet?"

"No," muttered Penny grumpily. "Why would I?"

"Well, it's our day, you know...I mean, Val..."

"Oh God, Ollie, don't you start." Penny rubbed her forehead in frustration. "It's bad enough this time of year without you getting in on the act."

"Sorry." Oliver smiled insincerely. "I've never figured out why you hate today so much."

Penny shot him a look. "It's okay for you - you LOVE the attention you get. You always use it as the most blatant attempt to pull that I've ever seen. And for you, that's really saying something."

"It's not my fault I'm popular," grinned Oliver. "Besides, the only person stopping you from doing the same is yourself."

"I don't DO casual, Ollie, remember? I'm not like you."

"Well, maybe you should be." Oliver placed an arm around his sister's shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt for you to get out more, maybe start dating...well, I'd say again, but I'm not sure you ever really did it..." He paused. "Anyway, it doesn't hurt to have some casual fun once in a while. All work and no play makes Penny a dull girl."

Penny scowled at him. "I've got to get ready. See you in AAU." She walked off towards the locker rooms, her mood unimproved. As she walked, she felt a little bad about how she had talked to Oliver. After all, maybe he was right. Maybe she was concentrating too heavily on her work, and not enough on her non-existent personal life. There hadn't been anyone since Scott, and to be honest - she had been feeling a LITTLE lonely since then. To have love after so long without it had felt like a refreshing drink of water after a long drought, and after it had gone again, she had been slowly getting more parched by the day. Throwing herself into work had helped a little - and helped her career immeasurably - but the loneliness remained.

As Penny walked into the locker room, she saw the one person who had been helping her to feel a little less lonely over the past few months - Doctor Frieda Petrenko. Their relationship had started out roughly, but now Penny felt confident in calling Frieda a friend - possibly her BEST friend. She smiled in greeting, and Frieda gave a curt nod in reply.

Penny walked over to her locker, and turned to Frieda, a slight frown on her face. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Frieda shrugged. "About what?"

Penny crossed her arms. "What day it is?"

"Oh, Valentine." Frieda gave her a reproachful look. "You think I would stoop so low as to make a Valentine's Day joke? Trust me, I am more creative in my insults. I am SHOCKED that you think so little of me."

"Hmmm." Penny pursed her lips. "You know, this is already turning out better than most of my Valentine's Days so far..." The sudden thought of what had happened the previous year hit her, and she closed her eyes, shocked that she hadn't remembered it sooner. She gave a deep sigh, and felt a hand on her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she found Frieda looking at her in concern, her hand on Penny's shoulder.

"Penny? What happened?" Frieda looked confused. "You were talking, then your mood just...sunk."

Penny shook her head. "It's nothing...it's just that...I just remembered something."

"Must have been something bad."

"It's nothing, really..." protested Penny, but Frieda cut her off.

"Do not try to deceive me, Valentine," she warned. "You have seen what happens when I get annoyed..."

Penny gave a small smile. "Okay. It's just...I remembered there now that in three days or so, it'll have been one year since Scott...left me. I hadn't realized until now."

Frieda gave a slight frown. "Is that it? I thought was something serious..."

"What?" Penny glared at her. "I think that's QUITE serious."

Frieda shrugged. "I disagree. I know it was hard for you at the time, but it is your past now. It is over, it does not affect you anymore. Let it go - thinking of it more will not help you."

"It isn't that easy..."

"I know." Frieda gave her a sad smile. "There are things in our pasts that have hurt us, and they can hurt us again if we let them. So, do as I do. Forget about it. Keep what matters, discard the rest. Scott is your past - concentrate on the future."

"Why, Doctor Petrenko," said Penny, trying to smile, "it almost sounded like you were revealing a part of your past there."

"You are trying to change subject," chided Frieda. "Do as I say - you have promising future, as far as I can see. Wallowing in past will not help it."

Penny was touched. "You...you think I have a promising future?"

"Well," said Frieda dismissively, "I think maybe one day you could ALMOST be as good as me."

"Coming from you," grinned Penny, "that is HIGH praise." She turned to her locker, ready to get her scrubs out and get ready for the day. As she opened it, she was surprised to see a small box and card inside. "That's weird?"

"What?" Frieda was rummaging in her own locker. "What is weird?"

"Somebody's left something in my locker..."

"Something...?"

Penny reached in and pulled them out. She opened the card first - it was a simple Valentine's Day card, with just a heart and greeting on the front. The message inside read: _"On your special day, I want you to know that someone is thinking of you. Someone cares for you and believes in you. Never lose faith in yourself, and always know that you deserve the very best in life."_

Lifting the lid on the box, Penny found a small silver heart on a chain. It was simple, nothing fancy, but it and the card touched her greatly. The card lifted her spirits especially. It warmed her heart to know that someone out there - apart from Oliver - valued her.

She became aware of Frieda staring over her shoulder. "What is that?" asked the Ukrainian.

Penny turned to face her, a huge grin on her face. "Look at these!" she squeaked, holding out the gifts. "I haven't had a Valentine's gift like this in...well, ever really. And this card - it's SO thoughtful."

Frieda cocked an eyebrow. "Bit...mushy, isn't it?"

Penny tied the chain around her neck. "Oh, be quiet - you're just being difficult. I know that you're a LOT more sentimental than you let on. I bet you think this is lovely, too."

"It IS a nice sentiment," admitted Frieda. "Does it say who it's from?"

Penny shook her head. "Afraid not. It isn't signed. Mind you, you're not really supposed to sign Valentine's cards, are you?"

Frieda shrugged. "Not really my sort of thing. Wouldn't know."

Penny shot her a sly grin. "Yeah, right. Did you get anything nice this year?"

"Again, not really my thing."

"Well, cheer up." Penny gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Bet you'll get something great before the day is out."

"If anyone did get me something like that, they would not be someone I'd WANT to be with," announced Frieda disdainfully.

"Grinch. Or whatever the Valentine's equivalent of that is."

"Well..." Frieda gave a small smile. "I am pleased that this has made you happy, though."

"It certainly has." Penny was feeling on top of the world at the moment. "Really helped my confidence."

"Good."

Penny turned back to her locker and rummaged in it for her scrubs. "Okay. I'll see you out there in a moment."

Frieda looked at her back for a long, lingering moment, then turned and slowly walked out of the locker room, leaving Penny in there alone.

* * *

2

* * *

A few minutes later, Penny walked out of the locker room, a spring in her step. Receiving the gift had certainly lifted her spirits. It was amazing what such a small gesture could do. Penny supposed she must have been at a lower ebb than she had realized. Now, though, she felt a LOT better. Maybe Valentine's Day wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

"Hey, Persephone!" It was Antoine Malick, the registrar. "Just because it's YOUR day, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you, okay?"

Penny scowled at him. "Really? You would stoop to that joke?"

"Was I the first? Outstanding!" Malick grinned. "Me and Mr Spence had a little bet going, see who could spring it on you first."

"Lovely." Penny walked on by him. "Why me? You could pick on Oliver. We HAVE got the same last name, if you hadn't noticed."

Malick walked beside her. "Yeah, but Oliver would just look confused. You're much more fun."

"Well, today I don't even care," said Penny airily.

"Really? Do tell, Pitstop." Malick grinned. "Sounds like someone's had a Valentine..."

Frieda wandered over to meet them as they walked into AAU. "From what I hear from female staff members, quite a few people here have had a Valentine." She looked at Penny. "Other one, of course."

"Oh Frieda," said Penny sadly. "You've resorted to these jokes as well?"

"When I see opening, I take it."

"And Ollie isn't even here to hear it..." No sooner had Penny said that, Oliver strolled over.

"Hear what?" he said in a confused tone.

"See?" Malick gestured at Oliver. "Lost already."

"I think I've missed something," said Oliver, frowning.

Penny held her hands up. "As I said, I do NOT care today, because I received the sweetest Valentine's gift EVER. And nothing, not even terrible jokes, can bring my mood down today."

"Ah." Oliver smiled. "And who was it from?"

"Well, I don't know." Penny shrugged. "But let me tell you, whoever he is," she smiled, "I'd be very interested in finding him."

"Right." Frieda nodded curtly. "So anyway - should probably get back to treating people. Is what we're here for, after all." She turned and walked off, followed by Malick.

"What's up with her?" asked Oliver, staring after her.

"I don't know," said Penny with a frown. "Wonder if she's having problems fitting in as an F1..."

"Oh, so there's something she **can't** do?" said Oliver sarcastically.

Penny batted his arm lightly. "Don't be nasty. I'll corner her later and get the full story. I REALLY hope she isn't having problems. Hopefully, if she is, there'll be some way I can help her."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah." Penny nodded. "I know we got off on a bad foot, but she's a GREAT friend, Ollie. I just want to be there for her, you know?"

"Hey Valentines!" The siblings looked round to see Michael Spence walking towards them. "Just because you think today belongs to you..."

"Malick already did it," interrupted Penny.

Michael's face fell. "Really? Damn it! Anyway, follow me. I need you two."

Penny and Oliver shot each other a look, and followed him.

* * *

3

* * *

The day turned out to be fairly slow. It seemed that most people were in the mood for romance, rather than maiming themselves or others. This suited Penny fine - she had other things on her mind. She was sat at the nurses' station with Oliver and Frieda, looking at the card again.

"I really want to find out who this is from," she said thoughtfully.

"Isn't that missing the point of a Valentine somewhat?" pointed out Oliver. "I mean, they ARE supposed to be anonymous."

"I know that." Penny pouted. "But knowing that there's someone out there who really cares for me is kind of...exciting. I just wonder why he hasn't said anything to me before."

"Maybe you intimidate him," said Oliver.

"Ha!" Frieda snorted. "Do you really think SHE could be intimidating? I have seen more scary...hamsters."

"Some people are just nervous." Oliver shrugged. "I don't know."

"If they're nervous enough to be scared by Valentine there, would they be a great partner?"

"Hey, I AM here," protested Penny. "Anyway, they might just be...in a bad position. You know, like they're..."

"Married?" said Oliver. He yelped in pain as Penny kicked him.

"NO." Penny thought for a second. "I don't know..."

"Or they are in high position in hospital. Oh...they are in love, but their position means they must hide it. Love between the classes - SO tragically romantic." Frieda mock-swooned.

Penny stuck her tongue out at her. Oliver pointed at her suddenly. "I know - Hanssen!"

Penny's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It makes sense. He IS the director of surgery." Oliver sat back in his chair. "Obviously he feels he can't express his feelings directly. So he sends you this. He must be in agony."

"So sad." Frieda placed a comforting hand on Penny's shoulders. "I feel you CAN make this work. Confront him - explain that your love will see you both through. Then you can get together and have many tall, emotionless, creepy children."

Penny glared at them both. "You two are NOT helping. I'd like some PROPER suggestions, not mocking." She glanced at Oliver. "And I already know it's not you."

Oliver blinked. "Why would it be me?"

"Because you used to feel sorry for me and send me Valentines when you knew I wouldn't get any."

"How did you find out about that?" Oliver coughed. "I mean, not that I'm saying I did..."

"Dad told me once - when he was going on about how great you were." Penny glanced back at the card. "Anyway, I know this isn't one of yours - it's MUCH nicer."

"Thanks a bunch..."

"I know." Frieda grinned. "The American."

"No way," said Penny in an annoyed voice.

"Well, he did ask you out on that date," pointed out Oliver.

"It wasn't..." Penny sighed. "No, it isn't him. Doesn't seem like his style."

"I suppose."Frieda glanced down quickly. "Does it...does it really matter?" she asked quickly. "I mean, there is not really a way to find out, is there?"

"You never know," said Penny brightly. "This might just be a...warm-up. Maybe he's starting off with this, then he's going to announce himself later on." She smiled. "That would certainly make this the best Valentine's Day in quite a while." She glanced over at the clock. "You know, I was expecting those test results ages ago. They've probably forgotten."

"I can chase them up," said Oliver. "The girl in the lab...well, I think she has a thing for me..."

"You ALWAYS think that," said Penny with a smirk. "I'll go with you. I don't need you spending all your time up there flirting with her instead of getting the results."

She and Oliver walked off, with Oliver still protesting, leaving Frieda at the nurses' station alone, looking after them as the walked out of view. She gave a deep sigh after they were gone, and slumped forward slightly onto the table, leaning on her elbows.

"Looking thoughtful there, Morticia." She glanced round to see Malick standing over her, arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"I AM your mentor, Doctor Petrenko. It's only natural that I see how you're doing."

"Fine," she said dismissively, turning back to the table.

Malick sat down next her. "So, I hear you've been doing some checking up on me."

"Don't know what you mean."

"Asking questions on day surgery ward, that sort of thing." Malick pursed his lips. "You know, normally I get kind of angry when people check up on me behind my back."

"I was not...checking up on you. I had theory. Just needed confirmation."

Malick nodded. "Thought as much. Any reason you couldn't do it to my face?"

Frieda turned to look at him. "It is...complicated. Don't worry. I have no...plans for you, or any 'evil schemes' up my sleeve. I am not that sort of person."

"Oh, I know." Malick grinned. "And as I said, I'd normally be upset. But I'm not this time - cause I know why you did it. Want to know why?"

"I am sure you are going to enlighten me."

"Because you didn't want me spilling the beans to Pitstop, did you?"

Frieda cocked an eyebrow. "And why would I care? Penny knows that I did the asking anyway."

"But she doesn't know WHY, now does she?"

Frieda turned away. "You are not making sense. Go away."

Malick persisted: "You tried to do it without me finding out because you know I'd figure out why. And the reason was you needed to find out if you had a rival or not. Then you found out you didn't, and that MADE your day, didn't it?"

Frieda snapped the tip of her pencil nervously, and resolutely kept her eyes away from Malick. "A rival...I...you are a little bit crazy, I think."

Malick cocked his head to one side. "Maybe. Maybe not. Some people like to think so. But tell me, Frieda, just how long have you fancied Penny anyway?"

Frieda's head whipped around to Malick. "That is NONE of your business. My personal life is private..."

"So's mine," he said lightly, "but that didn't stop you, did it?"

Frieda glared at him for a moment, then deflated. "I...I am sorry," she said softly. "I should not have...snooped. But you are right - I did need to know."

"It's a little bit sad, isn't it? I mean, you clearly fancy the hell out of this woman, and you have to skulk around trying to make sure no-one else snaps her up, but you don't do anything to try and actually GET her."

Frieda sighed. "She does not...she does not feel same way. Of this, I am sure. But...you're right. I should not take such pleasure in shooting down her romantic dreams."

"That's what's got you so bothered, right? You're upset about her getting the gift, and you're jealous of whoever that person is." Malick's eyes narrowed. "Or is it something else?"

"It's..." Frieda shook her head. "I do not feel comfortable talking about this, okay? I...am sorry that I intruded on your personal life. I will not do it again. But please...can we change the subject?"

Malick nodded, and sat back in his chair. "Okay. I respect your privacy. But let the Malick offer you one piece of advice here. If you don't do something quick, someone else is going to get in there, and snap up the divine Pitstop. And then you'll really be sorry. Never know - she might surprise you."

Frieda stared at him for a moment, then got up abruptly. "All right. Let's...go do something...medical. I need to take my mind off this." Malick nodded, and the two set off down the corridor.

* * *

4

* * *

Some time later, Penny was sitting in the staff room, a cup of coffee in her hand, lightly fingering the heart around her neck. She'd been racking her brains all day, trying to figure out who might have given it to her. She hadn't had much luck yet. All the people she normally worked with could be safely ruled out. It was bothering her - she was finding it difficult to let it go, and just accept that it was an anonymous gift.

The door opened, and she glanced round to see Frieda walk in. "Hi," she said brightly.

"Hello," said Frieda curtly. "What are you doing?"

"On break." Penny shrugged. "Trying to pick my brains."

"Shouldn't take long."

Penny scowled. "Thanks a lot. Anyway, how's your day going?"

Frieda turned away and busied herself with making some coffee. "Fine," she said dismissively. "Nothing out of ordinary."

Penny smiled. "And did you get anything special from anyone?"

"NO."

The vehemence of the word made Penny turn round in shock. Frieda was still standing with her back to Penny, stirring her coffee with great vigour. Penny stood up, and walked over to her. "I'm sorry, Frieda," she said apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you. If It's a sensitive topic..."

"It's not. Do you think I care about Valentine's Day? I don't." Frieda finally turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Valentine. I do not mean to snap. I am having...bad day."

Penny reached out and squeezed her shoulder supportively. "I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

Frieda gave a small smile in return. "Thank you...but no. I am fine." She gestured towards the door. "And I must go. Would not want to keep 'The Malick' waiting."

"Okay." Penny thought of something. "Oh, so I'll see you in the bar after work, right?"

"Sure." Frieda gave a final smile, and left, passing by Oliver on her way out.

Penny frowned and sat back down again. "I'm a little worried about Frieda," she said thoughtfully. "She seems kind of...weird today."

Oliver wandered over to make some coffee himself. "Are you saying she ISN'T weird on other days?"

"Not helpful, Ollie." Penny rubbed her temple. "No, she just seems a little bit...distant. Like she's avoiding me. She seemed okay this morning, but...I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"Seems okay to me." Oliver finished making his coffee, and sat down next to Penny. "So, any more luck on your mysterious admirer?"

Penny shook her head. "Not a bit. Though I am at a bit of a loss as to what I could do next. I mean, all I can really do is go around and ask people if they did it, and that's not going to go down well, is it? All that's left is just to hope he turns up and announces himself."

"And hope that he's not a complete loser."

"Thank you." Penny shot her brother a look. "It's nice to know that you have such a high opinion of the type of men that fancy me."

"Wonder if it's a patient?"

"That's NOT funny, Ollie." Penny looked at him for a moment. "Are you tying to grow a beard?"

"Might be." Oliver stroked his chin. "Think it would suit me?"

"Definitely not." Penny gave a cheeky grin, and walked out of the staff room, leaving Oliver behind.

* * *

5

* * *

The day continued being slow, and so later in the day, Penny decided to take the time to catch up on some paperwork. She was going over some notes in Michael's office, when Malick walked in.

"Hey, Pitstop. What's going on?"

Penny looked up. "Nothing much. Just going over these notes." She thought for a second. "Can I ask you something?"

Malick gave an expression of mock surprise. "What's this? Is the divine Persephone finally admitting that maybe The Malick has something of worth to offer?"

Penny shook her head. "Never mind."

Malick plonked himself down opposite her. "No, come on. Let me feel the love. After all, we're one big happy family - so Spence says."

"Just wanted some advice." Penny thought for a moment. "Okay, so let's do a hypothetical. Someone's bought you a gift, and you really like it. But...you don't know who it was from. And you REALLY want to know."

"I always thought that a hypothetical was something that COULD happen, not something that already did. Wow, this IS being an educational day."

"What?"

Malick grinned. "Your Valentine's gift. Petrenko was talking about it."

Penny frowned. "I didn't know you and Frieda were so close now."

"We've come...to a position of mutual respect." Malick pointed at his chest. "Gets you right here, doesn't it? Anyway, didn't know it was a secret."

"Well, it's not..." Penny sighed. "It's just...I'd really like to know who it was, but I don't really know how to go about it. Any ideas?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because the thought that there's someone out there for me, and that I don't know who it is, is very annoying."

"You could always take the gift in the spirit it was intended, and not worry your pretty little head about it - just let it happen naturally." Malick cocked his head to one side. "Maybe they've got a master plan, and this is just phase one? At least give them a chance to get to the nuclear option."

"I'd still like to know!" Penny caught herself. "Oh God, I sound like a spoilt schoolgirl. It's just...this sort of thing doesn't happen to me very often."

Malick shrugged. "You never know. Maybe I sent it."

Penny giggled. "Very funny. I know you didn't."

Malick leaned forward. "What's so funny about me sending it to you? You haven't been prying behind my back, have you?"

"What?"

"Cause you know that I REALLY don't like that. So tell me..." Malick's eyes narrowed. "Why would it be so funny?"

Penny held her hands up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I swear I wasn't prying...it's just...I heard some things, and maybe I was silly to have believed them, and I really didn't mean..."

Malick sat back again, a large grin on his face. "Relax, Penny. I'm just messing with you."

Penny let out a large sigh of relief, then scowled. "That was mean! You like to think you're funny, don't you?"

"I do, and remember - The Malick is never wrong." Malick gave a cocky smile. "But you're right. I DIDN'T send it."

"You're not as witty as you think you are." Penny looked back down at her notes. "I should really get back on with this."

"Suit yourself. But don't you want to hear my advice?"

Penny glanced up. "Only if it's actually going to be useful."

"Okay." Malick leaned forward again. "You COULD try to find out who gave you that present. Don't think you'll succeed, though. Maybe what you should be focusing on is not who gave you that, but what you already have."

"What?" Penny blinked. "I didn't understand a word of that."

"Right - here's the under-fives version. You need to take a look at what you already have - even if you don't realize it - and stop taking it for granted. Build on what's already there - don't chase daydreams at the expense of reality."

Penny was completely lost. "Already have? That...I don't know what you're talking about."

Malick stood up. "Well, that's my lot. Got to run."

"Wait!" Penny held her hand out. "You need to explain that to me."

Malick grinned. "Sorry Pitstop - you've got to figure this one out by yourself. I know you will - I think you're pretty smart, despite what everyone else says." He winked, and left, leaving Penny staring after him.

"Hold on," called out Penny. "Who says I'm..." But he was already gone. Penny slumped back in her chair, completely confused. What had Malick been talking about? He hadn't made a blind bit of sense, as far as she could work out. She shook her head, and prepared to go back to her paperwork. He'd probably just been messing with her - he seemed to like doing that.

There WAS one other possibility, buried at the back of her mind, but she dismissed that one pretty quickly - much as she had been doing for the past few weeks.

* * *

6

* * *

At the end of the day, Penny was none the wiser. No-one had come forward, and she was starting to come to the realization that she would probably never know. It was a little disappointing, but it was still nice to know there was someone out there who cared.

The rest of the day had been without serious incident. Frieda had still been a little curt with her, which did concern her a little. Penny intended to find out what the problem was. She glanced at her watch, and frowned a little. Frieda was running a little late. That wasn't like her.

As Penny began to worry, she spied Frieda out of the corner of her eye, standing in the doorway, an uncertain look on her face. Penny waved to her, beckoning her over. Frieda gave a visible sigh, and came over. "Hey!" said Penny with a smile. "Was worried that something had happened."

"I just...got delayed a little," muttered Frieda.

"Saw you standing at the doorway there." Penny's voice softened. "Is everything okay? You looked a bit...uncertain about coming in."

"It's fine." Frieda waved her hand dismissively. "Just...tired. Has been long day." She gestured for a drink.

"Really? I thought it was kind of slow..." Penny reached out to touch Frieda's shoulder gently. "Frieda...is everything okay? You seemed okay this morning...and you just seem...different now. Did something happen?"

"Like what?" Frieda pulled away from Penny's touch. "Why would anything happen?"

"I don't know..." Penny was a little surprised by Frieda's reaction. "I mean, this is something new for you...being an F1. I know that when I started it was hell, and you know, if you've got a problem, I would REALLY like to help you out with it."

Frieda's eyes darted to Penny angrily. "What? You think I can't handle it, is that what you're saying?"

"What? No!" Penny clasped Frieda's hands. "God, no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that. I'm just...I just want to help you, and if there's anything I can do..."

"I'm sorry," said Frieda softly, looking away from Penny. "I know...I did not mean to snap at you." She sighed. "It's nothing. Just having moody day, is all."

"Okay." Penny smiled. "But remember, if you do ever need to talk...I'm here, okay?"

Frieda looked over to her and gave a small smile. "You are walking cliche, you know that, Valentine?"

"I'm uncynical," said Penny. "More people should have my sunny outlook."

"Please. It is already hard enough to leave flat in morning. If that was case, it would be impossible."

As they were talking, Oliver came in, and sat down next to the two women. "Hey," he said wearily.

"Ollie!" said Penny brightly. "I take it your pulling attempts have all been as big a disaster as I thought they would?"

Oliver glared at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day, and you're here instead of on a hot date?"

"Maybe," said Oliver pointedly, "I just like spending time with my sister and a friend."

"Are we friends?" asked Frieda in a confused tone. "When did that happen?"

"Ha ha." Oliver's tone was sarcastic. "You see, I try to be nice and I just get abused." He looked around at the sceptical grins of the two women. "Okay, okay. I wasn't able to get a date."

"It's okay," soothed Penny insincerely. "You can join us here in the lonely and unappreciated corner."

"Thanks - really," said Oliver sarcastically.

At Penny's last statement, Frieda made an audible snort, causing Penny to frown. "Frieda?"

"Nothing," muttered Frieda.

Penny looked at her intently, but before she could say any more, Oliver cut in: "So, Pen - since you're here too, I'm guessing your mystery man did NOT show his face today."

Penny shook her head. "I'm afraid not, no. I tried to have a think of who it could be, but no-one I know at the hospital fits the bill, really. I suppose he prefers to remain in the shadows."

"Do we HAVE to talk about this?" muttered Frieda.

Oliver looked lost. "What's wrong with you? Did we say something wrong?"

Frieda shook her head, and returned to her drink. Penny frowned. Something was definitely wrong here, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Best to try and take Frieda's mind off whatever it was. "I bet it was someone outside the hospital, you know," she added quickly. "You know - they just left it here to throw me off the scent."

"How would they get in to the locker room?" pointed out Oliver. "Besides, you NEVER go anywhere else to meet people. Except for here, and that doesn't really count."

"Why not?"

"Cause you never talk to anyone else except people you work with."

"Oh." Penny's face fell. "I suppose so."

Frieda looked over at her. "And what's wrong with that?" she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"Wrong with what?" asked Penny.

"Wrong with only talking with us?" said Frieda in a low voice.

"Nothing!" Penny really didn't know what was going on now. "I wasn't saying there was anything wrong with it...just that I'm really confused about who gave this to me. And...you know...that it might be nice to get out and meet new people."

"Why?"

Penny shook her head. "Frieda, what's going on? You've been acting really weird all day, and you won't tell me what it is! I thought we were friends. Shouldn't friends be trying to help their friends find a boyfriend, instead of acting all...bitchy?"

"Oh, you think I'm a bitch, now?" Frieda grabbed her bag and stood up. "Well, I won't bother you with my presence any longer. I wish I'd never..." She shook her head angrily, and made to leave.

Penny leapt up to stop her. "Frieda, wait! I wasn't calling you a bitch...just that you were acting..."

"I'm going," said Frieda firmly.

"Fine!" Penny threw her hands up. "Go! See if I care! You're just going to stamp all over my happiness anyway, just like you always do!"

Frieda glared at her, then turned and walked out, leaving Penny standing by the bar, suddenly aware that everyone was staring at her. She looked around self-consciously, and sat back down, immediately struck by a wave of regret. She hadn't meant what she'd said to Frieda - she'd just been annoyed at Frieda's refusal to explain herself, and the words had tumbled out in a fit of anger.

"Phew." Oliver let out a breath. "That was...intense."

Penny reached over for her drink and sighed. "I was out of line there."

"What?" Oliver shook his head. "No, you were right. She was acting weird."

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have snapped at her. There's something wrong, and I should have probed more instead of yelling." Penny looked towards the door. "I should go after her."

"No." Oliver took a sip of his own drink. "Let her cool off. You're not the one in the wrong here."

Penny wasn't so sure about that, but her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice ringing in her ears. "I'm disappointed, Pitstop! Didn't think you would be that dense."

She looked round to see Malick standing by the bar, shaking his head at her. "What?" she asked. "I know I snapped at her, and I shouldn't have, but what do you mean, 'dense'?"

Malick wandered over and sat down in Frieda's vacated chair. "I mean, dense. You know what dense means, right?" He shook his head. "Kids today, huh? What I mean, Persephone, is that you've been overlooking the obvious ALL day."

"You mentioned that earlier, and it's still not any close to making sense," said Penny, annoyed. "Anyway, don't you have better things to do than bother me?"

"I may just like sorting out the problems of my staff, cause I'm such a great guy. Or I just like proving - once again - how I'm the smartest person in our department. Pick one." Malick leaned forward. "But seriously, Penny - how have you NOT picked up on what's happening here?"

Oliver looked lost. "Am I missing something here?"

"For once, Oliver, you're not the ONLY Valentine missing the obvious here," said Malick.

"What's obvious?" asked Penny angrily. "Just tell me what you mean, and stop talking around it!"

Malick shrugged. "I mean, even I picked up on it wrong earlier. I thought it was one thing, but after some observation, I think I've figured it out. So - Morticia. You want to know why she's upset? Think about what's happened today."

Penny racked her brain. "I don't think there was...the only thing I can think of is that gift I got."

"Bingo! At last!" Malick grinned. "Keep going."

"She's upset that someone got me a gift..." Penny shook her head. "But why?"

"Survey says Errr!" Malick imitated a buzzer. "I thought that's what it was, too. But then I looked at her reactions a bit closer, and that's not it - but you're on the right track."

Penny concentrated, running through all the conversations she and Frieda had that day, remembering her reactions, and trying to see the connection. Suddenly, the answer hit her. An answer that had been lurking at the back of her mind for a while, one that she'd been trying to repress for the past few weeks.

"Oh God," she said softly. "I'm an idiot."

"Not completely," said Malick. "Maybe a bit. Still some time to prove you really are more than just a pretty face."

"I've got to get after her." Penny stood up quickly, grabbed her purse, and quickly ran out of the bar, leaving Malick and Oliver behind.

Oliver looked after her, a completely confused expression on his face. "Will somebody tell me what is going on? Because I didn't understand a word of that."

"Not exactly surprising," said Malick with a grin. "Let's just say that your sister is hopefully going to finally notice what's right in front of her face - I hope so, anyway. Cause if she can't notice that, I'd have to really start doubting her diagnosing skills..."

Oliver looked at him, still mystified, then back to the door his sister had just gone out of. Hopefully, he thought, someone would finally explain this all to him at some point.

* * *

7

* * *

Penny rushed out of the bar, and looked around frantically for Frieda. She couldn't spot her anywhere and she had a brief moment of panic before catching herself. No time for hysterics - she had to catch Frieda. Racking her brain, she tried to figure out where Frieda might have gone. The only hope she had was that Frieda was going to go straight home. Otherwise, Penny really didn't have a clue.

Catching her bearings, she rushed off in the direction of Frieda's flat, hoping she hadn't decided to go somewhere else. Penny cursed herself - how could she have been so blind? In the back of her mind, she'd slowly been putting the clues together, but hadn't allowed herself to realize the truth.

Luckily, after only a few minutes of running, she spied a figure that looked an awful lot like Frieda. Penny called her name loudly, but the figure did not turn around. Instead, it increased it's speed and kept going. Penny swore to herself and picked up the pace. She caught up with the figure, and it was indeed Frieda.

Penny ran in front of her and held her hands out. "Frieda, wait," she said breathlessly. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." Frieda's voice was firm and she walked around Penny without slowing down.

Penny grunted in annoyance, and followed her. "Frieda, please. I really need to talk to you, okay?"

"Well, I do not need to talk with YOU."

Penny stopped and threw her hands up in frustration. "Damn it! You know, Frieda - sometimes you really annoy the hell out of me! Would it kill you to stop and listen to me? You know, if our friendship really does mean anything to you?"

Frieda stopped. After a moment, she turned around, her eyes angry. "How can you say our friendship does not mean anything to me? It means more..." She tailed off, shaking her head.

"I know that now," said Penny softly. "But earlier in the day...I was really starting to wonder. You were acting so weird, and you wouldn't talk to me...and I was wondering if you even trusted me. But I know now why you were acting like that."

Frieda turned to leave again. "I should go," she said quickly.

Penny reached out her hand and touched Frieda's shoulder gently. "No, don't," she asked softly. "Please, hear me out."

Frieda turned back to her, and nodded curtly. "Say what you have to say."

"It was you," said Penny softly. "You gave me the card and gift."

Frieda looked at her for a few moments, and tried to keep her expression neutral. "Why do think that?"

"Please, Frieda. Just be honest with me, okay?"

"Okay." Frieda pursed her lips and paused. "Okay. It was me, I admit it."

"I should have realized. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Frieda shrugged. "You didn't know."

"Because I've obviously upset you."

"See, you are not THAT unobservant."

"Why?" Penny looked into Frieda's eyes. "Why did you get so upset at what I said?"

"It doesn't matter," said Frieda dismissively. "You've figured it out. Congratulations. Now, may I go?"

"Talk to me, Frieda. Please, tell me what's bothering you?"

Frieda caught her gaze and there was a long silence. Finally, she sighed. "Fine. You want to know? I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of who?"

"Of myself." Seeing Penny's confused expression, she continued: "Of the person you THOUGHT gave you the gift. I was...touched at first. You were happy. You liked it, and I liked seeing you happy. But then you kept trying to find out who it was. I was happy to play along at first, but then..."

"Then what?" asked Penny softly.

"Then it kept going. And it became obvious that the person in your mind was not...was different from what I would have liked. And you kept referring to it as 'him', and I knew...that was what you were looking for."

"Oh Frieda," whispered Penny sadly.

"And in the bar...when you made the comment about being lonely...it hurt. Because you were with me, and you should not have felt alone, and you did...and that reminded me that you are looking for something else. Something...that is not me."

Penny felt tears welling up. "Frieda, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."

Frieda shook her head. "It is okay...I just...I gave you the gift to cheer you up. To let you know someone was thinking of you - that was all. I did not expect it to go anywhere...but..." She took a deep breath. "Your reaction...it simply reinforced things I already knew. I should not have acted the way I did, and I apologize. I should have anticipated this, and not...freaked out."

"I'm the one who needs to apologize."

"No. You don't." Frieda threw her hands up. "So there you are. You wanted to know, and now I've told you everything. I will understand if you feel uncomfortable around me."

"So..." Penny glanced away nervously. "You have...romantic feelings for me?"

Frieda stared at her, then nodded awkwardly. "Yes. I did not mean to let you know, because...I know you do not feel same way." Her voice cracked slightly at that. "And that is...okay. You do not have to. But...I did not want you to feel awkward around me, because...I...like being with you. I did not...want to...lose you. Even as friend."

Penny looked at her tearfully. She could swear that even though Frieda was trying very hard to maintain her normal air of amused detachment, it was clearly not working. Tears had gathered at the side of her eyes, and her face was a picture of worry, her lips trembling as she spoke. "And now you've just confessed everything..."

"You figured out the gift. You would figure it all out from that anyway. Best to tell you now, and accept...fallout." Frieda looked at the ground. "If this is end of friendship, best that I know now..." Her voice was low now, drained of life.

Penny wiped a stray tear from her face. "Don't be silly. Our friendship's not over. I'm So sorry, Frieda. I've been so insensitive all day. Going on about it, making you feel bad...I should have known better."

"You didn't know."

"But I did." Penny reached out and lightly lifted Frieda's face, so they were looking eye to eye. "I mean, I should have...now that I'm thinking back on it...it was obvious, and I spotted it. But...I repressed it. I was...scared, and I wouldn't allow myself to recognize the signs."

"You were scared," said Frieda flatly. "I knew it...this is going to bother you, and...it will be awkward, and..." She pulled away from Penny and moved to walk away. "I have to go."

Penny grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her back around. "No. Listen to me - I WAS scared, but not in the way you think."

"Let me go, Valentine." Frieda glared at her. "I need to go..."

"No, you don't." Penny's voice was firm. "You know what your problem is, Frieda Petrenko? You ALWAYS think you know best, and you won't listen to anyone else."

"I don't have to listen to insults..."

"I was scared, yes...but not of your feelings for me. I was scared because I was..." Penny took a deep breath. "I was scared because of my feelings for YOU."

"What?" Frieda blinked in surprise. "I don't understand..."

"Now who's being oblivious?" Penny moved her hands to cup Frieda's face. "Okay, if you don't understand what I'm trying to say, then let's see if you understand THIS."

Penny drew Frieda's face to her, leaning in and pressing her lips to the surprised Ukrainian. She moved her hands round to the back of Frieda's head, pulling her into the kiss. To her relief, she felt Frieda's hands running through her hair, doing the same. She ran her hands through Frieda's luxurious hair, revelling in her taste, the feel of her lips.

The two women pulled apart after a moment, and looked at each other in silence, then, as one, wrapped their arms around each other and fell into another kiss. A deeper, more passionate one. Penny felt Frieda's arms enclose her, pulling her close, and she responded in kind.

Their lips parted after what seemed far too short a time, but they remained in a tight embrace, each resting their head on the other's shoulders. Penny nuzzled closer into Frieda, letting out a deep breath of relief.

"I understood that," murmured Frieda.

"Good." Penny mumbled, delighting in the feel of the other woman's body against her, the smell of her hair. "I've known...for a while now. I just didn't want to admit it. I've been a coward."

"I have too," muttered Frieda into Penny's shoulders. "I knew what I felt for you, but I was afraid...because I thought you did not feel the same. So I kept quiet."

"I always thought of you...and caught myself, always insisting that it was only friendship, but..." Penny gave a small smile. "I knew it was more than that, deep down. But because you were a woman, and I'd never...well, I'd never felt like this with a woman before. It...frightened me. I'm so sorry."

"Well...I HAVE been with a woman before," said Frieda, with a grin. "But...not for a while. Not with anyone for a while, and the thought of rejection...that is what scared me. That is what kept me silent."

Penny pulled back slightly to look Frieda in the eyes, and she stroked her face softly. "Aren't we a pair?" She giggled. "Just think, if we'd both been honest, we could have been doing this weeks ago."

"Months," Frieda corrected with a slight smile.

"Wow." Penny blinked in surprise. "That long?"

Frieda nodded shyly. "I have been falling for you for a while now, Penny."

"Oh, Frieda..." Penny brushed some of Frieda's hair from her eyes. "This must have been hard for you..."

"Is okay." Frieda leaned forward and lightly kissed Penny. "Now we both are being honest. That is all in past. Time to look to future." She gave a slightly nervous look. "So...what do you think we go from here?"

Penny smiled. "Well, first things first. First, we're going to go back to the bar, so I can introduce everyone to my new girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, eh? You move quickly, Valentine."

Penny gave a worried look. "That's okay, right? I mean..."

"Relax." Frieda lightly touched her cheek. "I am very happy to be your girlfriend."

"Me too. With you, I mean." Penny smiled. "Come on. We've got a LOT of wasted time to make up. First, we'll go back to the bar. Everyone will be incredibly jealous because of my beautiful, amazing girlfriend. Then...well, we can take it from there."

"Of course." Frieda gave a sly grin. "I have a few ideas."

"I bet." Penny pulled away, and they both started to head back to the bar. "By the way," added Penny, "since I can now thank you in person, thank you. I loved the gift and the card...I know I told you that already...but I just want you to know that it meant the world to me, it really did."

Frieda shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh. Was just something small. Not big deal."

"I knew you were a big softy at heart."

"Please. I only write that because I know you go in for that sentimental stuff." Frieda turned and gave Penny a smile of genuine warmth. "I...am glad that you liked it, though. I like seeing you happy."

"And I thought you only revelled in my misery."

"Sssh! Do not give away my secrets...my reputation depends on fear."

Penny intertwined her fingers with Frieda's and squeezed her hand. "You know, at the start of the day, I was dreading it. Now, though...well, I think it might really be Valentine's Day."

Frieda cocked an eyebrow. "Now YOU'RE making Valentine's Day jokes? This day has really gotten to your head."

"Oh, be quiet." Penny held her head high. "I can make all the jokes I want. It is MY day, after all."

"I will be honest," said Frieda, her tone serious. "I was never really much into Valentine's...but this has easily been best Valentine's Day I have ever had."

Penny leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "Me too. Now come on, we've got some celebrating to do."

Sharing a final smile, the two lovers walked off, hand in hand, into the future.

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
